Elanthian Merchants Founders Festival
The Elanthian Merchants Founders Festival appeared in March of 2000. Berylla catalogued a variety of wares for sale, and her list of inventory is offered here. ---- Callahan’s Wagon In the wicker basket you see a red silk-lined satchel, a white silk-lined satchel, a blue silk-lined satchel, a black silk-lined satchel, a ruby-clasped white wool satchel, a scuffed brown leather satchel, a bone-clasped red leather satchel and a ruby-clasped black silk satchel. (shoulderworn) On the wicker rack you see a black silk-lined cloak, a white silk-lined cloak, a blue silk-lined cloak, a red silk-lined cloak, an emerald green silk cloak, a ruby-clasped white silk cloak, a topaz-clasped black wool cloak and a red wool silk-lined cloak. (30k, closes) On the haon table you see a set of hooded black leather armor (180k, 4x, double leather), a twilight grey leather tunic (light leather), some black and gold leather hunts (full or reinforced leather), some black and gold cuirboulli leather (cuirboulli), a set of light brown elven leathers (180k, full or reinforced leather), a Voln-crested red leather breastplate (180k, 4x, leather breastplate), some midnight blue brigandine armor (275k, 4x, brigandine) and a set of iron studded leathers (studded leather). ---- Carmina’s Costumery On the carved oaken table you see some spiced herbal tea, a flask of hot brandy toddy and a frosted hazelnut cookie. ---- Dwizzler’s Ragged Tent On the wooden shelf you see a black silk cloak, a dark green silk cloak, a dark brown silk cloak, a dark blue silk cloak and a pink silk cloak (cloakworn, holds very large, weighs 7). (10k) In the rotten barrel you see some dark green leather boots, some ebony leather boots, some dark brown leather boots, some stained green boots and some light tan leather boots. (5k) In the wooden chest you see a black leather belt, a dark brown leather belt, a dark green leather belt, a frayed leather belt and a dark red leather belt. (3k) In the wooden box you see a dark brown leather satchel, a dark green leather satchel, a light tan leather satchel, a black leather satchel and a dark red leather satchel. (5k) ---- Faeilythe’s Workshop In the blue tanik case you see a wide hammered invar band, a pale gold ora band, a thick etched krodera band, a simple carved ironwood band, a plain round golvern band, a polished engraved eahnor band, a dark scorched faenor band and an ornate silver mithril band. In the ivory haon display you see an oval silvery mithril locket, a round golden eahnor locket, a deep midnight black raven medallion, a pale green jade seashell medallion, a pure white opal moon talisman, a dark onyx wolf talisman, a carved ruby rose pendant (20k) and a heart-shaped fiery diamond pendant. ---- Hsark’s Handiworks In the glass-shelved case you see a tiny silver aardvark earcuff, an onyx-studded black leather scabbard, a pair of jade tortoise earrings, a pearl-thorned ruby rose, a skull-shaped obsidian box, a twisted serpentine ring, a strand of sea-green scarabs, a copper-linked deathstone necklace, a spiralled white gold bracelet and an ornate ivory scrimshaw locket. (5k) ---- Magic Marvels On the small table you see a bent rusted metal rod (8k), a ora-veined marble rod (10k), a shiny bright green rod (10k) and a long sleek pewter rod (15k). In the glass jewelry box you see a shiny black heart pendant (10k, neckworn, weighs 2, imbeddible), a bejeweled gold amulet (10k), a gold-rimmed cracked ivory cameo (18k) and a silver-linked ivory dove pendant (15k). In the golden chest you see a thick milky white potion (20k), a shimmering silver potion (10k), a chunky blood red potion (20k, 506) and a smooth pearlescent potion (12k). ---- Marilia’s War Locker On the mahogany bar you see a tankard of dark dwarven ale, a snifter of fine elven brandy and a shot of aged Reiver whisky. On the oak rack you see a gold-tooled elven long bow, a rolaren banded long bow, a veniom-bound long bow, a veniom-banded maoral heavy crossbow, a heavy rolaren-banded crossbow, a light eahnor crossbow and a light polished fel crossbow. On the wood shelves you see some light flint-tipped bolts, some light blunt-tipped bolts, some light eonake-tipped bolts, some light barbed-tipped bolts, some light razor-sharp bolts, some acid-tipped bolts, some obsidian-tipped bolts, some feras-tipped bolts, some frost-tipped bolts, some flint-tipped bolts, some frost-tipped arrows, some acid-tipped arrows, some flint-tipped arrows, some obsidian-tipped arrows and some feras-tipped arrows. On the modwir pegs you see a light mithril axe harness (75k), a woven imflass weapon harness (60k), a blackened leather wand harness (12k), a gold-threaded leather wand harness (12k, shoulderworn, holds medium, weighs 2), a tooled leather bolt case, a gold-tooled back quiver, a silver-tooled leather belt quiver, some soft black buckskins (80k), some scarlet red body-leather (10k) and some flowing rune-edged robes (110k, 4x). On the modwir rack you see a gold-studded red steel shield (22k), a golden vultite kite shield (69k), a silver-edged black mithril shield (12k) and a black and red imflass shield (36k). On the oak table you see a darkened mithril manople (20k), a cross-hilted rolaren main gauche (110k), a darkened vultite pitchfork (230k, 4x, polearm, trident base) and a well-balanced imflass pilum (25k). In the mahogany cabinet you see a polished silver eonake binnol (550k, 5x, sancted, blunt, morning star based, crit weighted), a darkened imflass spiked mace (40k), a silvery mithril crowbill (58k) and a well-balanced silver chased warhammer (450k). ---- Painted Wagon On the twig table you see a feathered shaman’s rattle, an enruned walking stick, a beaded shan amulet and a silken totem bag. ---- Parslee’s Tops To Toes On the wobbly table you see some colorful socks and haon clogs, some rag wool socks and suede clogs, some striped socks and thick clogs, some patterned socks and black sandals, some cuffed socks and brown sandals and some lacy white socks and thin sandals. In the painted wheelbarrow you see a pastel patterned silk skirt, a flowery ruffled cotton skirt, some baggy cotton knee-breeches, some tan linen knee-breeches, some dark blue linen trousers and a pastel blue tissue paper flower. In the bushel basket you see a white and red tissue paper flower, a sleeveless white knitted blouse, a short-sleeved white lace blouse, a sleeveless scoop-necked blouse, a slash-sleeved white silk shirt, a sleeveless loose-knitted shirt and a short-sleeved white cotton shirt. On the hooks you see a long silk veil, a daisy-trimmed straw hat, a beribboned straw hat, a floppy brimmed white hat, a sheer white veil, a wide-brimmed yellow straw hat, a short-sleeved black linen shirt, a sleeveless white cotton shirt, a sleeveless eyelet-edged blouse and a sleeveless pink knitted blouse. On the stepstool you see some colorful socks and black sandals, some woolen socks and fel clogs, some speckled socks and brown clogs, some striped socks and white sandals, some short socks and woven sandals and some sloppy socks and rope sandals. On the plank you see a bright pink tissue paper flower, a sunny yellow tissue paper flower, a pale green cotton skirt, a pink flounced skirt, a side-buttoned white linen skirt, some pleated twill trousers, some black linen knee-breeches and some loose linen pants. In the pail you see a pair of enameled daisy earrings, a gold and white opal daisy (1.5k), a chain of enamelled gold daisies, a crocheted white cotton purse and a daisy-trimmed appliqued silk satchel. In the clay flowerpot you see a sweet cherry lollipop, a sour lemon lollipop and a bright orange lollipop. On the overturned crates you see a daisy-shaped sugar cookie (10k), a bulbous daisy-shaped button (5k), a sparkling silvery pinwheel (5k), a bright blue pinwheel (12k), a purple and pink dotted pinwheel (8k), a clear glassine pinwheel (8k, 204), a painted wood daisy on a stick (8k) and a cup of flaeshonberry fizz. ---- Roermn’s Granary In the iron-banded trunk you see a vaalin-edged imflass armband, a scorched drakar-edged armband, a blue-veined rhimar-edged armband, a gold-etched white ora armband and a silver-etched black ora armband. (5k, non-crumbly, blank imbeddibles) In the silver-etched chest you see a twisted veniom-trimmed wand (12k), a pitted steel wand (12k), an iron-banded rotted bone wand (12k), a mithril emerald-tipped wand (12k), a charred caribou antler wand (3.5k) and a smooth spun glass wand (3.5k). (12k wands, non-crumbly, blank imbeds, reimbeddible; 3.5k wands, crumbly) In the display case you see a tiny striped scarab pin, a howling wolf pin, a tiny claidhmore pin, a golden fist pin, a black jackal pin, a lightning bolt pin and a silver orb pin. (5k, non-crumbly, blank imbeds) On the ivory hook you see a luminescent blood eagle talisman, a gold-veined white opal talisman, a blackened glaes talisman and a white onyx talisman. (4k, pinworn, non-crumbly, blank imbeds) ---- Silmathul’s Hats-a-Plenty In the old bin you see a tassled burgandy tam-o-shanter, a white floppy fedora, a lacy feathered bonnet, a simple silken bonnet, a white linen turban, an ornate damask skullcap, a trim mariners cap, a steel trimmed leather cap and a snazzy feathered cap. In the wooden keg you see an open-faced travel helm, a light blue chain coif, an elegant grey silk snood and a ragged ale-stained helm. On the wooden table you see a silver starred wizard hat (2.5k), a black and white harlequin hat, a pink spotted orange jester hat and a black striped riding hood (2.1k). On the metal hat rack you see a black woolen cap, a blue velvet broad-brimmed hat, a bright green fierce dragon cap, a brown and white pinto hat, a bent-beaked blue duck beanie and a floppy-eared brown dog bonnet. ---- Takadrop’s Specialties In the cookie jar you see a frosted sugar cookie (103, 2 bites), a golden oatmeal cookie (101, 4 bites), a glazed lemon cookie (107, 2 bites), a ginger snap (104 or 105, 4 bites) and a chunky chocolate cookie. (2k) On the silver tray you see a chocolate dipped strawberry (404), some dark almond bark, a chocolate covered cherry, a lemon drop (606) and a spearmint drop (509). (2k) On the baking sheet you see a frosted apple tart (601), a golden brown cinnamon tart (602), a triangular raspberry tart (207), an iced cherry tart (402) and a glazed strawberry tart (604). (2k) On the cooling rack you see a caramel covered apple (202), a silver frosted cupcake (401), a red candied apple (503) and some honey covered bread. ---- Tasnudwink’s Trinkets On the ring pole you see a wavy silver snake band, a braided gold and silver band, a brushed serpentine gold ring and a silver onyx-inlaid ring. (5k) In the modwir chest you see a black vultite armband, a narrow gold armband, a wide silver armband and a carved ivory armband. (5k) In the jewelry case you see a luminous spun crystal bracelet, a crystal dagger pendant, a triangular blue sapphire pendant, a brushed gold leaf pendant and a pear-shaped silver pendant. (5k) On the earring tree you see some silver half-moon earrings, a pair of diamond star earrings, a flame-shaped fire opal earring and a dragonfire emerald earring. (5k) ---- Theorn’s Larder On the round buffet table you see a warm chocolate chip cookie, a chunky peanut butter cookie, a sugar-coated cookie, a frosted lemon cookie and a thin almond cookie. (500) On the thick maoral worktable you see a cherry filled truffle, a dark chocolate truffle, a white chocolate truffle and an orange-scented truffle. (250) On the haon shelf you see a spun sugar star and a spun sugar orb. (500) On the round oak worktable you see a tart cherry tart, a blueberry tart, a gooseberry tart, an apricot tart, a roasted chestnut tart, a roasted walnut tart, a raspberry tart, a strawberry tart, a winterberry tart, an apple caramel tart, a ripe peach tart, a sweet pear tart, a lemon cream tart, a chocolate cream tart, a coconut cream tart, a banana cream tart, a roasted pecan tart and an elderberry tart. (500) On the black haon shelf you see a vanilla cream eclair, a dark chocolate eclair, a lemon curd torte, a cornmeal pound cake and an almond pound cake. (500) On the white haon shelf you see a carrot raisin muffin, a chocolate chip muffin, a pumpkin seed muffin, an oat muffin, a blackberry muffin, a rhubarb muffin, a strawberry muffin and a blueberry muffin. (500) On the grey haon shelf you see some sweet lime custard, some tart lemon custard, some milk chocolate custard and some vanilla bean custard. (500) you see a cinnamon-dusted doughnut, a vanilla cream-filled doughnut, a raspberry jam-filled doughnut, a sugar-dusted doughnut and a chocolate chip doughnut. (500) ---- Theorn’s Toys Profession toys are 12k All creatures are 10k ---- Thok’s Workshop On the weapon rack you see a glaes-hafted shimmering ora warmace (650k, +22, blunt, mace base, somewhat crit weighted, sancted, weighs 8, 90/350), a glaes-spiked imflass-hafted spear (350k), an iron mesh bag of scrap metal (140k, blunt), a double-headed black vultite morning star (450k) and a translucent ice blue glaes quarterstaff. (250k, THW, ice flares) On the display table you see some reinforced imflass-lined leather (300k), some imflass halfling-sized plate (650k, small races only), some polished mithril-linked brigandine (350k, 2x, fairly padded) and a vultite-link halfling chain shirt (280k, 4x, double chain, small races only). ---- Weyland’s Cottage On the heavy oak table you see some eahnor-trimmed leathers (250k), some charred battle leathers (135k, double, 4x), some brass-studded leathers, some silver-inlaid brigandine (127k), some elegant mithril armor, some rolton wool-lined armor, some silver-linked chainmail (15k), some golvern-edged chainmail (750k, 5x, augmented chain, weighs 20, 99/500), an eahnor ring mail shirt, a glaes banded breastplate, a forged vultite breastplate, a pitted vaalor breastplate, some white ora-edged half plate, some black mithril full plate and some veniom banded half plate. On the (first) oak rack you see a longbladed glaes seax (175k, 99/225, 3x, blessable?), a serrated mithril sabre (225k), a ceremonial sabre (252k), a sharp white ora gladius (275k), a monir-hilted Ardenai warblade (375k, 3x, blessable, edged, longsword based), a finely-edged imflass main gauche (85k), a jagged mithril falchion (375k, 3x, somewhat damage weighted, 95/200), a gold-pommeled black glaes falchion (125k, 3x, 99/225), a jade-pommeled glaes longsword (125k, 89/225), a glistening glaes longsword (75k) and an onyx-hilted longsword (12.5k). On the (first) oak shelf you see a worn steel hatchet (8.5k), an onyx-hafted hatchet (8.5k) and a glaes-edged vultite handaxe (4x, 94/225). In the display case you see a large butcher’s cleaver (225k, 70/160, 4x), a slender filet knife (5.75k), an onyx-hilted dagger (750), a detailed scrimshaw dagger (12.5k), a flame-etched ceremonial dagger (175k, 3x, fire flares), a veniom-flecked dagger (50k) and a gleaming steel dirk (5.75k). On the (second) oak table you see a gold-plated ceremonial buckler (25k), a myklian scale shield (10k, 0x, weighs 8, 45/155), a lapis-inlaid vultite shield (185k), a flame-etched steel tower shield (185k, +4, 45/155,), a gleaming mithril tower shield (95k), a veniom-inlaid rolaren tower shield (500k, 5x), a rune-etched vultite kite shield (275k) and a veniom-inlaid glaes shield (195k). On the (second) oak rack you see an ivory-hilted eahnor greatsword (275k), a leaf-bladed eonake spear (200k), a gleaming mithril trident (75k) and a glaes-tipped warlance (125k). On the (second) oak shelf you see a pair of gak-fur gauntlets (7k), some ivy-covered gauntlets (12.5k), some mithril strapped arm greaves, some rolton fur-lined arm greaves, some rolton fur-lined leg greaves, an emerald-inlaid aventail, a black-steel visored helm, an ogre-tusked vultite helm, a ruby-inlaid imflass helm, a rolaren scaled battle helm and a pitted iron warhelm. On the oak table you see a diamond-studded cowl (20k), some silver rune-covered robes (450k), a weathered troll-hide doublet (45k) and a jade-buttoned maroon velvet doublet (45k). On the oak table you see some scorched leather gloves (10k), some supple puma hide gloves (15k), a grass-stained foraging sack (5k, back worn, holds 100), a berry-stained harvest sack (5k, back worn, holds 100), a puma-hide harness (25k), a goat-hide coif (5k), some fiery red robes (200k), some flowing ivy-embroidered robes (200k), a glyph-etched fel stick (5k), a silver-capped thanot cane (25k), a mithril-capped staff (135k), a rusted jagged-edged cleaver (185k, edged, handaxe base), a warped iron longsword (10k), a battered imflass longsword (55k), a sharpened glaes gaff (185k), some pale grey hunting leathers (125k, 2x, reinforced), some crimson gold-trimmed leathers (275k, 4x, reinforced), some battleworn mithril chainmail (175k) and some badly rusted full plate (2.5k). Category:Festivals